Why Do I Love You
by RWBYfanfictioner
Summary: A series of one shots with the same begging and different ending. Different pairings inside. Review if you want a specific parings like, white rose bumblebee.
1. White what?

**Why do I love you...**

**Hey there one shot of RWBY not related to Revenge of Roman or Beauty of the Beasts just a little one shot unless the people like it and want more... Don't be surprised if this is really bad I'm writing this on my iPod at 12:30 am...**

**Here goes nothing**

**Why do I love**

**'My heart can fly when I'm with you**

**My cold berries melt away' No no no that's all wrong. Weiss thought to herself.**

**"Hey Weiss, what's up? Doing the art of combat essay?" Ruby asked. **

**Her silver innocent eyes looked over Weiss shoulder. Weiss face went blood red. Weiss frozen in shock, didn't say a word. **

**"Is, is that a LOVE POEM! I didn't know you were the type of girl to write one of those." Ruby said.**

**"I uhhh god this is embarrassing... I'm sorry you had to see such an unprofessional side if me." The heiress stated and closed her poem journal.**

**"It's fine Weiss, the team and I want you to be you around us not a heiress but you." Ruby said as she climbed up to her bed. **

**"When did you become so serious?"Weiss said trying desperately to get Ruby's mind off the love poem.**

**"Sense you wrote love poems, if you don't mind me asking who was the love poem for?" Ruby asked and batted her long eyelashes with an innocent smile on her face.**

**"I have no reason to tell you that Ruby, that is my personal life." Weiss stated as her worst fear was coming true. **

**"Well Weiss sweetie your life is our life, so tell us the goods who's the dude or girl." Yang said as she walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face.**

**"How, how long were you in there?"Weiss asked the blonde huntress in training. **

**"Long enough to know who you like." Yang stated while she twirled her long blonde hair in her bed. **

**Just in that moment Jaune walked into team RWBY'S door asking for a pencil. "You see Cardin decide he was going to burn all my pencils and now I don't have any. Can I have like two or three Weiss?" Said everyone's favorite blonde hunter in training. **

**"Well this is fun/awkward good bye lover boy." Yang stated as she jumped of her bed. She winked at Ruby.**

**" Oh my dust no way!" Ruby said wide eyed and choking on laughter. Weiss shot an icy glare at her partner. "So I'll be going now have a good time Weiss!" Ruby said exciting the door. She closed it and the sister duo leaned their wears against the door hoping to hear a love confession. **

**"Um pencils?" Jaune said to the furious heiress. **

**"Here Jaune, next Cardin does something like that again let Nora break his legs." Weiss said. **

**"Yeah bye," Jaune turned the door handle and looked back at the heiress desperately wanting to stride over to Weiss and kiss her in a passionate heat. "Thanks for the pencils, I will do that next time." Jaune said as he excited the door. **

**'Why do I love you...' Jaune thought in his mind.**

**Weiss opened her poem journal..**

**(This an original poem so sorry if I suck..)**

**A Summers Dream**

**Why do I love you**

**simple as it seams **

**I love the way you smile**

**I love the way you look at me**

**I love the way your gaze**

**makes my heart melt**

**I love the way you want **

**to know me...**

**I love the white roes**

**I leave by your bed**

**that somehow **

**turn red...**

**AN: That's right, this is a white rose story. Hope you liked leave a review and tell me if you want more! (THIS IS NOT THE ORIGINAL! I had a different parring in the begging but thought everyone would like this best if you want the original paring review it, and say something people!) **


	2. The Shinning Knight

**Hey just updating this same story!(Or this version of it)**

**Why do I love**

**'My heart can fly when I'm with you**

**My cold berries melt away' No no no that's all wrong. Weiss thought to herself.**

**"Hey Weiss, what's up? Doing the art of combat essay?" Ruby asked.**

**Her silver innocent eyes looked over Weiss shoulder. Weiss face went blood red. Weiss frozen in shock, didn't say a word.**

**"Is, is that a LOVE POEM! I didn't know you were the type of girl to write one of those." Ruby said.**

**"I uhhh god this is embarrassing... I'm sorry you had to see such an unprofessional side if me." The heiress stated and closed her poem journal.**

**"It's fine Weiss, the team and I want you to be you around us not a heiress but you." Ruby said as she climbed up to her bed.**

**"When did you become so serious?"Weiss said trying desperately to get Ruby's mind off the love poem.**

**"Sense you wrote love poems, if you don't mind me asking who was the love poem for?" Ruby asked and batted her long eyelashes with an innocent smile on her face.**

**"I have no reason to tell you that Ruby, that is my personal life." Weiss stated as her worst fear was coming true.**

**"Well Weiss sweetie your life is our life, so tell us the goods who's the dude or girl." Yang said as she walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face.**

**"How, how long were you in there?"Weiss asked the blonde huntress in training.**

**"Long enough to know who you like." Yang stated while she twirled her long blonde hair in her bed.**

**Just in that moment Jaune walked into team RWBY'S door asking for a pencil. "You see Cardin decide he was going to burn all my pencils and now I don't have any. Can I have like two or three Weiss?" Said everyone's favorite blonde hunter in training.**

**"Well this is fun/awkward good bye lover boy." Yang stated as she jumped of her bed. She winked at Ruby.**

**" Oh my dust no way!" Ruby said wide eyed and choking on laughter. Weiss shot an icy glare at her partner. "So I'll be going now have a good time Weiss!" Ruby said exciting the door. She closed it and the sister duo leaned their wears against the door hoping to hear a love confession.**

**"Um pencils?" Jaune said to the furious heiress.**

**"Here Jaune, next Cardin does something like that again let Nora break his legs." Weiss said.**

**"Yeah bye," Jaune turned the door handle and looked back at the heiress desperately wanting to stride over to Weiss and kiss her in a passionate heat. "Thanks for the pencils, I will do that next time." Jaune said, 'No he thought be a man, remember what dad said women like confidence be confident!' HE entered the dorm much to the heiress's surprise.**

"**Did you forget something?" Weiss looked carefully at him with a questionably. He strode over a foot to the heiress before falling and spraining his ankle. "Damn…" He mumbled a few more unfriendly words. He felt a small warrior like hand slap him in the head. "Don't use those words around a lady." Weiss said. "You wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Weiss continued as she helped Jaune to her bed. "Hey, plenty of girls want me, it's just the one I want doesn't want me." Jaune said as he looked at everywhere else but Weiss. **

"**Jaune, I'm sorry." Weiss looked at her journal and the poem she meant for him.**

"**Weiss.." Jaune said as he looked into Weiss's eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met for a moment before the door opened to a soaked Blake. The love interests broke apart. **

"**I am never going to forgive Cardin." Blake stated as she entered the bathroom.**

"**We should do something about that, but first I wanna finish that kiss." Weiss smiled evilly and kissed Jaune. **

"**Okay lovebirds break it up we have some pay back to serve." Yang said. Their eyes met and Weiss smiled. **

"**Okay, get team JNPR time for Cardin's reign of terror to end." Weiss said.**


End file.
